Recent advancements in the field of RF communication network have witnessed various multipath propagation systems, such as multi-antenna array system, to enhance the capacities of radio channels. Exemplary use cases of the multi-antenna array system are beam forming and beam steering techniques, wherein an RF transmitter radiates or steers radio waves in a specific direction by adjusting amplitude and phase of a transmission signal from each of the active antennas of the multi-antenna array system. Likewise, an RF receiver receives the radio waves via each antenna element from a plane wave in only a selected direction combined coherently. Each antenna of the multi-antenna array may comprise transceiver and data converters that may be configured to handle multiple data streams and thus, may generate multiple beams simultaneously from one array. For the advanced high-performance fifth generation communication networks, such as the millimeter wave communication system, there is a demand for innovative techniques to increase coverage.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.